I'm Home
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Luffy's pirate king, Zoro's the greatest swordsman in the world, and on and on and on...


"Everyone! Over here!" Someone shouted. "It's the pirate king!!"

A young man with a big red overcoat and a golden crown stood before the restaurant owner. "Yo!" He smiled a big goofy smile. "Can I have some meat?"

"H-Hai, Luffy-sama!" He bowed. "It is an honor to have you visit this town!"

"Honor?" He scratched his hat, which was under his crown. "I was born here. I just decided to visit, then pick up my crew from their hometowns so we can look around the world a little more."

The chef walked over to Luffy with a huge platter. "Here, sir! Some of the best meat we have!"

He took the platter from the chef. "Itadakimasu!!" He shoved the whole tray in his mouth and took it out, completely wiped clean of food. "I'll pay you back later, ossan! I promise!" He waved as he turned to walk out.

"No need, Luffy-sama!"

"Na?" He turned his head. "Just call me Luffy!!" As soon as he walked out, he heard a familiar voice. "Luffy! You've grown!!" He turned to see...

"SHANKS!!" He jumped on Shanks and gave him a big hug.

"Well, well... you proved me wrong, boy. I guess a pirate cursed by the devil CAN travel the seas..." He chuckled.

"Sure can!! I've seen SO MANY pirates with devil fruit powers!"

"Like who?" Shanks asked, curious to hear about which pirates he's met.

"Buggy the clown, Alvida, Baroque Works..." He thought a little. "And most are marines and my own crew..."

"You've been through _some_ trouble, eh lad?" Luffy nodded happily. Shanks smiled. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Nuh uh!!" Shanks sighed. Same ol' Luffy...

_I'm going to be king of the pirates!!_ Shanks remembered.

"Oh." Luffy became calmer. He took off his crown and gave his hat to Shanks. "You told me to return this to you after I've become great pirate." Shanks inspected the hat. "A little dirty, a couple patches...oh...Ace gave this to you, didn't he?" He showed Luffy the card sewn onto his hat. He nodded. Shanks gave Luffy the hat back.

"Shanks..."

"Keep it. You've earned it, Luffy..." He smiled at him.

* * *

Little kids were training with shinai in their hands. The master was leaning against the door, watching them.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me. I am a Dojoyaburi. I've come to fight here." The master turned around to see Zoro leaning next to him.

"Zoro, how nice to see you!" He bowed to him. "What have you accomplished so far in your journey?" He lifted up his white shirt to reveal a big scar on his body. "What happened?"

"This scar was from battling Mihawk the first time."

"The first?"

"The second time I actually defeated him and became worlds greatest swordsman."

"Ah." He nodded. "I've heard."

"Hasn't the world already?" He laughed a little."

"I can't believe it. My own student, Roronoa Zoro... the pirate hunter became a pirate and has accomplished his dreams..." Kids ran out of the dojo, amazed, looking at Zoro.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yeah." He looked at them.

"You're the greatest swordsman ever!"

"You're my idol!"

"I want to be just like you one day!" He heard the exclaims and nodded. "One day you may be better than me."

"That's impossible!! You're the best!!"

"I've challenged the best. It takes time."

"C-can I see your scar?" He sighed. "Fine." He pulled up his shirt, revealing the scar once more.

"Th-that's from Mihawk, right?"

"I was almost killed." He replied. "Oh, that reminds me." He took out a white sword. "I've kept Kuina's sword safe this whole time. I'm surprised it didn't break yet."

"You've taken good care of it..."

* * *

Nami walked over to a small hut. "Nojiko?" She looked around. "Nee-san?"

"Nami?" The blue-haired woman came out and hugged Nami. "It's been so long!!"

"I know!" She smiled. "Wheres Gen-san?"

"NAMI!!" The two looked at the door. A panting Genzo was there. "Gen-san?"

"Y-you're finally back..." She smiled again. "BUT I HAVE A MATTER TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!!"

"Stop yelling..."

He pulled out a bounty picture of Nami. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I know..." She sighed. "I hate having a bounty too..."

"Not THAT! Well yes, that, but more importantly... why are you posing like that?! Do you realize that you're going to attract more perverts than marines?"

What's that?" She pointed to an enlarged picture of her bounty picture. He gasped and ripped it off the wall. "N-NOTHING!!"

"How is Bellemere-san?"

"Huh? OH! The grave!" She picked up some flowers. "I've been meaning to put these here. Maybe she'd like it mre if you did it..."

She took the flowers from Nojiko. "Okay..."

* * *

Kaya was lying down on her bed.

TAP.

She heard a tap. She got up and saw a long nosed man on a tree branch. She opened the window eagerly.

"Usopp-san!!" Her smile widened as her window was completely out of her way between her and the longnose.

"Ah, Kaya-chan, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, but I've missed you, Usopp-san!!"

"And here I am, the former town liar and teller of made up stories..."

Her smile went away. "You... you're not going to tell me a story?"

"Oh I will, but it's not a lie..." He took out a giant slingshot, that belonged to 'Sogeking'. "I was once a brave warrior of the sea... but my friends knew the Going Merry would not sail any more... I did not want to give it up because it reminded me of you so dearly. I apologize to say that it was burned..."

She blinked. "Burned?"

"It's cold and dark at the bottom of the sea. We had to make sure it didn't sink." He smiled bigger. "So I called in this hero, Sogeking!!"

"Is this him?" She pulled out Usopp's bounty.

"Yeah..."

She didn't want to make him feel bad by admitting she knew he was Sogeking. "I'm sure he's just as good a hero as you, Usopp-san..."

"I'm sure he is."

* * *

A blond man opened the doors of the big sea restaurant. "Old man, are you here?"

Zeff turned his head. "Little eggplant, you've grown since last we met."

"I've gotten much stronger, old man." He smiled.

"And I'm sure you've seen much more." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Sanji saw his facial expression and got annoyed. "I've been to the grand line and seen devil fruits not even thought to be created!! My captain's even pi--"

"No, I mean... SEEN more." Sanji was still confused.

"Recipes? Food? Martial arts skills?" Zeff pointed to a woman.

Sanji blinked, then blushed, with a nosebleed. "Uhh... um... er... maybe... I might've... um..."

"Aha. Ero-cook."

"Oi." His vein popped. He spotted a waitress walk by him. She looked a little old, but younger than Zeff. "What's this, crap geezer? Have you taken the 'ero-cook' name as well?"

"No one can take your place, Sanji."

"OI..."

* * *

Okay so I didn't feel like adding Chopper, Robin, Franky or Brook.


End file.
